Xmas Wonderland
Event Start: December 11, 2019, 10:00 UTC Event End: December 31, 2019, 11:59 UTC Dungeon There are 4 normal dungeons and 2 challenge dungeons in this event. The normal dungeons have 4 quests each with recommended levels of 30-45. The challenge dungeons have 3 quests each. Aurora Tavern has recommended levels 35-45, and Starlight Tower has recommended levels 50-55. Get 3 stars on every Starlight Tower quest to earn the icon frame! Xmas Wonderland/Snow Cabin|Snow Cabin Xmas Wonderland/Moon Cabin|Moon Cabin Xmas Wonderland/Time Cabin|Time Cabin Xmas Wonderland/Flower Cabin|Flower Cabin Xmas Wonderland/Aurora Tavern|Aurora Tavern Xmas Wonderland/Starlight Tower|Starlight Tower Event Buffs Use Gingerbread Men to buy event buffs! These buffs only apply to the normal event dungeons. The main buffs of note are Drop Up (increases drops) and Character EXP Up. Missions Complete all event missions before Christmas Eve to invite festive characters to your cabin! Each set of 6 missions also awards limited Christmas covers for those characters. Missions were only available until December 24, 2019, 1200 UTC. Any unclaimed rewards were lost. For every character, you also get fragments for that character at specific Invite Point milestones. Mikoto * Mission A: Purify Practice - Purify ally debuffs 15/30/45 times. * Mission B: Snow Cabin - Complete 12/36/72 Snow Cabin quests. Shana * Mission A: Cover Girl - Complete Void Agency missions 8/16/24 times. * Mission B: Flower Cabin - Complete 12/36/72 Flower Cabin quests. Asuna * Mission A: A Date with You - Log in a total of 1/2/3 day(s). * Mission B: Moon Cabin - Complete 12/36/72 Moon Cabin quests. Taiga * Mission A: Snowball Fight - Defeat a total of 120/240/540 enemies. * Mission B: Winter Marathons - Spend a total of 300/600/1,200 . Kuroneko * Mission A: Dispel Practice - Dispel enemy buffs 8/18/24 times. * Mission B: Gingerbread Man - Collect a total of 10/45/150 . Mashiro * Mission A: Sweet Christmas - Spend a total of 500/1,500/3,500 s. * Mission B: Time Cabin - Complete 12/36/72 Time Cabin quests. Christmas Eve Surprise Get 6 Xmas Gift Bags and 30 from the Christmas girls in the World Chat channel, 1 every 12 hours at 000 and 1200 UTC starting December 24! Xmas Gift Bags are Cost items that contain a random reward, which can include: * 15 * 15 s * 1 * 38,888 s Beauty Pageant Collect Love Lollipops from quests to vote on the best Christmas costume! The character that wins will have a special Accessory designed for them and mailed to all players on 2020/1/10 1200 UTC! You'll also earn rewards for submitting votes! Receive 1 Love Lollipop for every 6 Spent. The 1 energy event quests do not drop any lollipops. WARNING: Lollipops stop dropping when the event ends, but they can still be used to vote for 72 hours after the event ends. Prom Get 1 Xmas Girl's Gift and 20 for each girl you invited to your cabin via missions! Xmas Girl's Gift are Cost items that contain a random reward, which can include: * 66 * 10 * 10 s * 1 Xmas - Star Up Box for 10 of any Star Up Materials Flappy Saku Tap to keep Saku in the air and avoid obstacles. Earn 20 s the first 3 times you play each day. Exchange Shop The Budget Buyout column is the amount necessary for "generally useful" items (your personal needs may vary from the items chosen for this column). Category:Event